Doorsteps and Homework
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: He didn't understand it. Not in the slightest. How could someone like her not see what he saw in her? KylexRebecca oneshot


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

He didn't know why he was here. Was it because she had plagued his mind ever since they first met? Was it because all that frustration had finally gotten the better of him?

Honestly, Kyle Broflovski didn't have a clue as to why he was stood on her doorstep at who knew what hour, contemplating whether to knock the door or just make a run for it.

_"Maybe if I tell her I need help on my homework...or maybe if I..."_

"Kyle?" The young boy was suddenly ripped from his thoughts and back into the land of the living when a voice called his name. He took a step back and stared up as she perched in her window, smiling down at him.

Like a flash of lightning, Kyle suddenly remembered it all. It was her fault he was here. It was her fault he was going insane. It was all her fault.

No, instead of being just another pointless face in the crowd, another classmate, Rebecca Cotswolds just had to stand out, even if she didn't mean to. She just had to have adorable little freckles dusted faintly under eyes which blended green and blue so perfectly and she just had to have rosy cheeks that shone just a tiny bit more whenever she smiled that oh so contagious smile of hers. If she didn't, then she wouldn't be Rebecca.

She wouldn't be the girl who had captured Kyle's young heart that day at the spelling bee.

"What are you doing here?" Her soft voice drew him back to reality and it was at that moment that Kyle realized he'd need to speak to her if she wasn't going to think him a complete dork.

He hadn't noticed it before, but the ground was actually quite interesting to look at, what with all those minerals and little critters. "Oh...I was just...um...wondering if you could...um... help me...on my homework?" The words came out a jumbled and stuttered mess, but somehow Rebecca understood them, for she lit up those sun-speckled cheeks for the second time that night as she nodded her head slightly.

"Yeah, just one second." She disappeared out of sight, and Kyle briefly believed that she had changed her mind, but the unlatching of the lock on the other side of the door settled his thoughts once again.

The door swung softly open to reveal Rebecca standing in her hallway, wispy pieces of chocolate coloured hair falling from her ponytail to frame her face and a blanket draped loosely around her shoulders as she dithered slightly from the incoming cold. She'd never looked more beautiful.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" A soft giggle escaped her lips as she spoke and it suddenly dawned on Kyle that he'd been staring at her.

Averting his eyes once again to study the ground, he spoke. "Oh, yeah, sorry."

He trailed behind her as she led him through her house, relishing in the sudden warmth of being indoors as he tried to figure out why her house was so quiet. Didn't she have a brother, Mark?

"Hey, Rebecca, where's the rest of your family?"

"Oh, Mark had an interview with a private school today. But it's really far away so they're spending the night over there." A distant tone laced her voice as she explained their absence to him.

He stepped closer to her as they stood at the top of her stairs, gently entwining their hands. The contact of their hands, the tiny shivers that zipped down his spine from her breath tickling his skin; there wasn't a chance of him forming a proper sentence, so two words would have to do.

"Everything okay?" He wasn't sure where this abrupt burst of confidence had come from, but if it meant he could be this close to her, Kyle sure wasn't going to send it packing.

"Yeah, of course. I'm fine." She quickly unpicked her fingers from his and continued the short journey to her room. Kyle, who for a brief moment stared at the hand that had just seconds ago been connected with hers, soon appeared in the doorway of her room.

He studied her room as he stood awkwardly in the doorway - pastel red with bursts of flowers here and there adorned her walls, soft beige carpet lined the floor. Her double bed sat in the corner, little cherries the color of the walls decorating the sheets and fluffy pillows lying invitingly at the head. She must have been busy when she'd noticed him, for her desk was cluttered with papers and textbooks and pencils.

"So, what was it you needed help on?"

All of a sudden, Kyle remembered that he'd just made that up as an excuse to see her. . _"What do I do? I can't just tell her I came here to tell her I like her - she'll think I'm insane!"_

Thinking on his feet was always something Kyle had been good at. "Oh, I just didn't write the assignment down. You know, the one for tomorrow. You don't have it, do you?"

In truth, he had written it down and completed it just the other day, but Rebecca seemed to buy his lie. "Yeah, I think so."

Turning her back to him, Rebecca began to rummage through the papers on her desk. She glanced over her shoulder to see if she had misplaced the paper somehow and noticing that Kyle was still stood in her doorway, she let out what sounded to him like wind chimes swaying in the breeze. "You can come in, Kyle. I won't bite."

"Oh, right."

He stepped inside, watching her as she continued her search for the paper. Every now and then she would mutter something inaudible to herself, and Kyle couldn't help but add that to the ever growing list of reasons why he liked her.

Out of the blue, Rebecca spoke. "I found it!"

She handed the paper to him, their hands brushing as she did so and Kyle smiled - hopefully she'd believe it was out of gratitude.

"I did mine the other night. It's not as good as Mark's, but it should get me a B at least." She removed from a folder sat on her desk what looked to be the perfect report - charts, data and long paragraphs neatly typed up with care and precision.

He scanned it over and just couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Rebecca, that report will get you top marks, no doubt. I don't know why you put yourself down so much; you're easily the smartest kid in our class."

"Oh, I don't know about that..."

That one little sentence was all it took. He couldn't help it - Rebecca needed to hear what somebody should have told her a long time ago. He couldn't just sit and listen while she put herself down like that.

"Yes, you are! You always get As and you always get the right answers in class! And you're so pretty and adorable and sweet and nice and I just can't stop thinking about you! I don't know why, but I really like you and it's driving me mad!"

She stood there for a few moments, completely stunned. Kyle liked her?

"You really think all that about me?" Her voice was fragile, as if she had just imagined it all and was trying not to shatter the illusion.

The floor was suddenly extremely interesting to Kyle. "Um, yeah."

The silence that had descended upon them within the last minute was becoming almost unbearably awkward, and eventually Kyle just couldn't take it any more. He had to know.

"So...um...do you...um...do you like me too?"

"I...I don't know." She took a step closer to him. "But, let's find out."

It was then that she kissed him. Surprised for only a few seconds, Kyle quickly began to kiss her back, trying to memorize every last detail of her lips from the strawberry flavored chap stick she wore right down to the way they moved in perfect sync with his own. He did what he could to savor the kiss, but it was an almost impossible task considering the flip flops his stomach was currently doing because of the overwhelming feelings coursing through his body.

Rebecca, too, was concentrating on the kiss and only the kiss. She'd never even considered liking Kyle but she was surprised to find that this experience was turning out to be rather pleasurable, in the sense that she suddenly never wanted to part her lips from his.

Soon, though, a lack of oxygen caused them to separate and they stood quietly in the middle of her room, the air they exhaled mingling.

"So, what's your answer?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but the close proximity in which they stood meant it didn't matter.

She smiled at him then and somehow Kyle already knew what her answer would be. "Yes, I like you too."

* * *

**A****/N** Thanks for reading! Review please!


End file.
